Poison
by Phantom Phoenix Queen
Summary: In Norse mythology, Loki had Sigyn to catch the poison before it fell to his head. This time, the poison is metaphysical, and there is no Sigyn to save him. Slight Stoki, if you squint.


**Summary: In Norse mythology, Loki had Sigyn to catch the poison before it fell to his head. This time, the poison is metaphysical, and there is no Sigyn to save him. Slight Stoki, if you squint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters **

**Authors Note: For those of you who didn't know already, there is a Norse myth in which Loki was tied to a rock, below a serpent who dropped poison upon his head. His wife Sigyn would hold a bowl under the poison so that none would hit his face. However, she would have to empty the bowl occasionally, and every time she did, three drops would fall on Loki's head. I took the myth and ran with it, into the Marvel universe Loki. I know I should be updating "Do You Remember My Shadow" right now, but this was begging to be written. So enjoy and please leave some greatly appreciated reviews. **

This time, the rock was Stark Tower.

The serpent was the Avengers.

And the poison was their taunts.

Asgardian justice had turned out to be a long, unwanted stay in Midgard. Whether this was Shield's doing, or because Odin hadn't felt like dealing with his rejected, Frost Giant son, Loki wasn't sure. But he was sure that he would rather face the worst of Odin's wrath than be stuck here in Stark Tower for another day. Hell, another hour.

He had complained to his brother of the other Avengers' treatment of him. But Thor, pathetically naive Thor, took their insults for mere jest and brushed his younger brother off. But Loki, master of lies, had enough experience with tricks and lies to know they were being serious.

Besides, no one ever told another to kill himself as a joke.

So Loki spends most of his days in the confines of his room, and most of the time he's not sure if it's because he doesn't feel like dealing with his enemies, or because their insults burn like poison. For yes, Loki Liesmith does feel, like the rest. Loki Liesmith does cry.

As of late, Tony has refused to let his mechanical servants bring his unwanted guest his food. He does not tell the viridian eyed man this, but simply lets him figure it out himself when dinner does not arrive three nights in a row. Part of him feels bad, for he has seen on Jarvis's camera how lost and confused Loki looks when he notices this, but he hardens his heart because _this is the man who threw him out of his own window. _

On the fourth day, Loki steps foot outside of his room to retrieve some much needed nutrition. He is a god, yes, but he must eat to sustain the leave of alertness he needs in this place. He has no friends here, and thus, he is surrounded by enemies. He is dressed lightly, in only a simple Midgaridan t-shirt and jeans with a light scarf, and for the first time in not-so-long he feels vulnerable. His footsteps are silent, even in the eerily quiet of the hallways. When he realizes this, the thought almost makes him scoff. After all the times Thor has belittled him for spending his time in the arts of hiding- for they are "useless and unneeded in war"- he is using them now, and rather well.

When he is almost to the doorway leading into the kitchen, he stops and watches his hands shake.

"You fool," he whispers, "why are you afraid of them? Their insults mean nothing, do not be such a coward."

But no matter how many times he gives himself a pep talk, Loki knows he'll never be ready to walk into the room, once he sees it is full of Avengers. They are all there, he sees, with the exception of the good Captain, Steve. They're all laughing and talking; Tony is balancing something on his head and the rest joke and laugh jubilantly. Loki is afraid to enter.

But he does anyway, because he is hungry and he may as well get it over with. A quick in and out for a salad, or something, and he'll be back to his room. Almost unconsciously he steps forward into the room and the talking abruptly stops. He keeps his head low and shoulders hunched as he feels the energy in the air change. He has not felt so completely unwanted in a long while.

He is not even to the counter before the insults begin.

"Well look who finally walked in. Looks like you decided to live another day, eh _Loke_?" It's usually Clint, and this time it is, extra malice put on the end of his name.

"Shut up Hawk. Obviously little Mr. Daddy Issues over here can't die. Surely he would have after the beating the Hulk gave him."

A grunt from a barstool makes Loki think the man responsible is sorry, but he doesn't get his hopes up. A foot appears in his path and he narrowly misses tripping, biting back an insult that so desperately wants to be let out.

When he finally reaches the counter and begins making himself a crude, thrown together sandwich, Clint walks by him, subtlety brushing an arrow across the small of his back. Loki winces, but takes it.

And all of a sudden the insults are flying. So fast, and so hurtful he blocks them out and focuses on spreading mustard over the bread, fighting back tears. He doesn't hear the footsteps, or the gasp of horror, but he does hear the voice.

"What are you all- leave him alone! All of you! Knock it off right now!" The room has gone silent, and the only sound is Loki's choked breathing and Steve's practically audible rage.

Loki whips around, a visible fire burning behind his green eyes. But he says nothing, because he does not need his silver tongue to get him in more trouble, even though he does not need to be saved. Instead he runs from the room and back to the solitude of his own. He's not sure if its because he doesn't want to get himself further in trouble, or because he doesn't want them to see him cry.  
He realizes he has forgotten the half made sandwhich, but he no longer cares. All he wants to do is curl up and cry. If Thor would show now he would beg him, grovel at his feet to take him home. He's never felt so low in his life as he does now.

About a half hour later, a knock at the startles Loki. He'd been crying into his pillow, letting the bitterness and self loathing wash over him in a tidal wave, and he barely has the motivation to open the door. But a part of him hopes it is Steve there; because Steve has shown he cares.

When he opens the door, it is Steve standing there. He holds a artfully made sandwhich with potato chips, and wears a sad and apologetic look.

"I made this, for you. I noticed you left yours there, in the kitchen." He runs a hand through his hair. "I would've come sooner, but I was yelling at the others."

New tears flood Loki's eyes at this, the fact that someone cares enough to stand up for him, and he looks down after taking the sandwhich and begins to close the door after muttering a watery 'thank you'. But Steve pushes the door back open gently, and Loki gasps in surprise.

And all of a sudden, Steve is hugging him tightly, and Loki is crying into his shoulder.

"Let it out, Loki, I'm here, I'll listen." And even though they are barely-there words, Loki has not felt so safe and cared for in a long while.

This time, the rock is Stark Tower.

The serpent is the Avengers.

The poison is their taunts.

And maybe, just maybe, Steve is Sigyn.


End file.
